The Last Monster In The Menú
by Shaun Elay
Summary: Cuando el hambre de poder, riqueza y fama llama al estómago de una mente retorcida el resto de los órganos forma parte de los ingredientes que ésta añadirá para llevar a cabo la receta de su malicioso plan.
1. Chapter 1

**The last Monster In The Menu**

_Cuando el hambre de poder, riqueza y fama llama al estómago de una mente retorcida el resto de los órganos forma parte de los ingredientes que ésta añadirá para llevar a cabo la receta de su malicioso plan._

_**Capítulo 1**_

Ya había perdido la cuenta de los minutos que había pasado cavilando en el baño… la verdad es que se había desatado una guerra en su interior al abrir el pequeño libro que sostenía entre sus temblorosas manos.

¿Era lo correcto acatar órdenes o debería usar su ética y confesar para quedar luego como un vil gusano?

No lo sabía… Mejor dicho, no se decidía a nada. Lo único que sabía es que la culpa de todo la tenía el condenado libro. Todo había estallado de golpe al abrir la primera página. Ahora lo entendía…

Incluso ahora también comprendía el significado del refrán "La curiosidad mató al gato"… Quizá no debería haber leído nada y haber dejado que todo fluyera… No lo sabía… Solo sabía que debía de decidir algo rápido.

-¿Feliciano?- Su voz sonó tras haber dado unos suaves golpes en la puerta avisando de su interrupción.- ¿Estás bien?

No le salía la voz del cuerpo. En esos momentos no sabía ni fingir que todo iba bien…

Quizá deberíamos recapitular hasta el principio… hasta que aceptó la invitación de su hermano para asistir con él a la entrevista para entrar a trabajar en uno de los restaurantes más prestigiosos de París.

Sí… fue ahí cuando todo comenzó a desmadrarse…

Estaba de camino a Francia en el avión, mirando a través del grueso cristal como Roma se alejaba cada vez más y más a medida que el gran pájaro de metal surcaba el azul cielo, dejando un rastro de humo blanco.

Suspiraba nervioso…era la primera vez en cinco años que iba a ver a su hermano… Iba a volver a ver a Lovino después de cinco años.

Y la ocasión no era para menos. Por él valían la pena los nervios, los temblores en las piernas, el escozor en la punta de los dedos tras morderse las uñas… Y es que así era él. Un muchacho muy "pasional".

Feliciano era un joven Italiano que recién había cumplido los veinticinco años cuando su hermano le telefoneó la semana pasada para proponerle una mudanza a su piso en Francia y así poder hacerle trabajar en el mismo restaurante que él.

Nunca imaginó que algo así pasara realmente, nunca imaginó que el sueño que tenían él y Lovino desde pequeños se iba a cumplir en breve.

Por supuesto que no iba a rechazar esa propuesta. No. Sin dudarlo… No después de todo. Su hermano lo necesitaba ahora y no iba a dejarlo. Se lo debía.

Para él Lovino era el bastón con el que solía apoyarse cada vez que comenzaba a cojear. Éste cumplía a rajatabla su función de hermano mayor. Aunque eso de "mayor" era solo un pequeño título que se había acreditado él mismo, porque solo los separaban cinco minutos de diferencia…o eso les contó su madre.

Eran los gemelos más idénticos, salvo por unas cuantas marcas de identificación, que Treviso pudo conocer. Aunque, a pesar de ser idénticos por fuera, un abismo se interponía entre ellos en cuanto al carácter se refiere.

Lovino solía ser gruñón, testarudo y muy directo en algunas ocasiones. Mientras Feliciano era la personificación de la alegría, era abierto a otras ideas pero algo cortado en algunas situaciones.

Durante la niñez no se llevaron bien el uno con el otro. Pero la vida se encargó de propinarles los golpes necesarios para hacer que todo eso desapareciera y consiguieran unirse.

Los dos muchachos italianos, tras el duro golpe de la muerte de su madre, quedaron bajo los cuidados del abuelo Roma, quien hacía vida en una acogedora casita situada en lo más alto de la colina más verde en las afueras de Florencia.

El abuelo no estaba hecho para cuidar a niños; no tenía ese instinto paternal que tuvo su difunta esposa con su también fallecida hija. Por eso los primeros días fueron duros para el mayor Roma.

El mayor lo intentaba, buscaba la forma de encontrar algo que compartir con sus nietos. Pero por desgracia no dio con nada. Ninguno de sus nietos mostraba interés por la pintura, ni por la música…o incluso por el teatro. Era una lotería que llevara a los dos revoltosos a una función teatral y los dos se comportaran debidamente…

Hasta que un día, sin esperarlo, la cocina les unió. Su abuelo se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a la cocina y los gemelos no tardaron demasiado en mostrar el mismo interés por ese mundo.

Tenían un buen maestro y no lo desaprovecharon para nada. El mundo de la cocina comenzó a formar parte del suyo de la misma forma que su abuelo se hacía un hueco en la vida de ambos niños.

El abuelo Roma confiaba plenamente en que sus nietos tenían la cabeza en la tierra cuando preparaban algún plato y eso le hacía sonreír y sentirse realizado. Por fin había dado con algo que compartir con ellos.

Pero los caminos no tardaron en comenzar a dividirse cuando Lovino encontró la estabilidad emocional en un turista español que se dejó caer por el lugar durante sus vacaciones… El tiempo hizo que la relación de ambos se hiciera más fuerte y todo terminó con la mudanza del italiano a Francia, donde residía el español, para llevar a cabo una relación seria con él…

Fue un duro golpe para el pequeño de los gemelos pero el tiempo sanó la herida y aprendió a vivir sin la defensa de su gemelo.

Poco supieron de él después de eso. Solo sabían que trabajaba en un pequeño café en Francia como camarero junto al español y que se alojaban en un piso por los barrios bajos de París.

Y cinco años después Lovino le llamó para proponerle trabajar en el _Beauvoire, _uno de los restaurantes a punto de escribir su nombre en la lista de los cinco mejores restaurantes de París.

No sabía en qué movida se habría encargado de meterlo su hermano, solo sabía que nada más pisar tierras parisinas le esperaba una ajetreada jornada de entrevistas y pruebas.

Se acomodó mejor en el asiento. Aún quedaba media hora para llegar al país de las luces, así que cerró los ojos y se entregó a la música que sonaba por sus auriculares.

Antes de que pudiera sumirse en un agradable sueño el avión comenzó a aterrizar. Debía espabilarse para estar fresco y preparado ante lo que pudiera acontecer ahora.

Se quitó los auriculares y guardó el aparato en la mochila. Esperando a que aterrizara del todo.

Bajó las escaleras de desembarque antes que nadie pero, a pesar de haber salido el primero y llevar algo de ventaja, comenzó a quedarse rezagado mientras el resto de pasajeros le adelantaban, apresurados.

Llegó a una gigantesca sala donde una cinta transportaba el equipaje de los demás pasajeros. Esperó de pie, junto a la gran masa de gente, a que su llamativa maleta anaranjada saliera por la pequeña compuerta.

Se cruzó de brazos y sacó su teléfono móvil, revisando la conversación que había mantenido con su hermano horas antes.

"_Te estaré esperando en la puerta. De todas formas cuando llegues avisa_"

Releyó el mensaje las suficientes veces como para que se le grabara a fuego. Frunció el ceño. "_En la puerta_"… como si solo hubiera una en todo el lugar…

Suspiró profundamente y guardó el pequeño cachivache en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Siguió prestando atención a la cinta y en seguida la divisó. Divisó a su pequeña pero espaciosa maleta anaranjada salir la primera de todas.

Se aventuró a cogerla y avanzó entre la muchedumbre para llegar a ella. Una vez la sacó de la cinta se aventuró por el gigantesco aeropuerto mientras le mandaba otro mensaje de chat a su hermano. Indicándole que ya estaba ahí.

Avanzó por el aeropuerto, sin mirar hacia donde se dirigía. Solo importaba la rápida respuesta de su hermano. Quién había visto el mensaje pero no respondía.

Entonces algo se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Reconoció el olor que inundaba su sentido olfativo, reconoció la rudeza del abrazo… incluso la forma de respirar.

Poco tardó en corresponder al abrazo con una amplia sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

-Me alegro tanto de verte.- Habló Lovino, rompiendo el cálido abrazo. Tomándose su tiempo para examinar a su hermano con detalle. Sonrió de medio lado al comprobar que seguía siendo el mismo.

-Y yo de verte a ti.- Antes de que Feliciano pudiera añadir nada más la sonrisa del mayor se sustituyó por una mueca de enfado.

-Te dije que me avisaras con antelación de que estabas llegando. Menos mal que decidimos salir del piso temprano.- Le riñó, poniendo los brazos en jarras y esfumando toda esa calidad que desprendía su mirada como si un fuerte viento se lo hubiera llevado.

-No podía mandar mensajes… Por si no te has dado cuenta he venido en avión.- Se defendió con un tono cansado y rodando los ojos.

-En fin, da lo mismo. –El mayor depositó sus ojos en el equipaje del menor, que consistía solo en la maleta anaranjada. Resopló burlón.- ¿Eso es TODO lo que llevas?

-Sí. No tengo nada más…- Antes de que Lovino añadiera algo una voz apareció detrás de ellos dos.

-Menos mal que no es como tú, que te viniste con medio armario metido a presión en tres maletas.-Un timbre de voz cálida y alegre llegó a los oídos del menor. Alzó la vista para toparse con Antonio, el español con quien Lovino decidió establecer una relación.- No cabíamos casi en el coche.- El moreno estrechó la mano al menor mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa.- ¿Qué tal estás?

-Bien, un poco cansado.- Añadió entre risas.- Pero bien.

-Es normal, la compañía con la que vienes tiene unos asientos muy malos y aunque vueles solo dos horas acabas hecho un asco. Yo vine a Francia con la misma… Créeme. Sé lo que digo.

Los tres marcharon hacia el exterior del edificio, con un paso apurado. Ya eran las dos de la tarde; ninguno había comido nada aún y el hambre comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia.

Durante el trayecto de ida al apartamento del mayor trataron temas diversos. Hacía cinco años que no se veían y tenían mil historias que compartir entre ellos.

Los temas aparecían como los fantasmas; la salud del abuelo, los trabajos temporales de Feliciano en los pequeños restaurantes del pueblo, los ascensos de Lovino…

-Te llamé porque mi jefe necesita de personal nuevo.- Prosiguió Lovino.- Aunque lo más seguro es que a ti te meta conmigo en el _Beauvoir_.

-Ah... –Suspiró.-Y ¿Eso es…?

-Es un restaurante que está a punto de entrar en el ranking de los cinco mejores restaurantes de Francia...-Aclaró el español al italiano.- Han cambiado no sé qué movidas del turismo aquí en Francia…y para atraer más turistas han decidido hacer un ranking de los cinco mejores restaurantes franceses y en el que trabajamos ahora nosotros es uno de los aspirantes a entrar en la lista.

-Durante los próximos dos meses van a estar viniendo críticos y demás comensales para valorar el restaurante…- Añadió Lovino mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- Por eso se necesita más personal.- Se quedó durante unos minutos en silencio. Analizando las próximas palabras que iba a decir. Finalmente, condujo sus ojos al espejo retrovisor para posar su mirada en Feliciano y prosiguió.- Se necesita a alguien de mi nivel para cubrir el puesto vacante del pequeño café del _Beauvoir_.-El menor volteó la cabeza hacia la ventanilla mientras se desvanecía un poco su anterior amplia sonrisa ante esa aclaración. Pensaba que iba a trabajar con Lovino en la misma cocina.-Oye, no me pongas esa cara. Si Francis ve que trabajo bien y que tú lo haces tan bien como yo nos va a meter en el mismo puesto.

-¿Francis?

-Nuestro jefe.

Antonio tardó en encontrar sitio para aparcar el pequeño Mazda verde, que adquirió con el sudor de su frente tras tres largos años de trabajo, cerca del apartamento. Encontraron una plaza casi en la puerta de éste. Se ve que hoy era su día de suerte ya que en esa zona era más fácil encontrar a un duende que sitio para estacionar el coche.

Descargaron el equipaje del menor y avanzaron hacia un edificio de cinco plantas con una apariencia que daba mucho de qué hablar…

La pintura de un color blanco roto que cubría toda la fachada del edificio estaba comenzando a resquebrajarse, dejando a la vista los rojizos ladrillos que construían las paredes.

Los barrotes de los distintos balcones estaban en estados de oxidación similares; dando a entender que el color actual de los barrotes, un verde oscurecido, no era más que el descolorido negro que antes los cubría. Deteriorado por la fuerte humedad que azotaba la zona y las constantes lluvias.

-Mira, estas van a ser tus llaves.- Anunció Antonio mientras tendía al muchacho una copia.-No las pierdas, eh?

Con las suyas abrió la puerta metálica del portal, que se encontraba en el mismo estado que los balcones, y entraron al viejo edificio.

La pequeña entrada constaba de un largo pasillo que llevaba directamente a unas escaleras, ya que el edificio carecía de ascensor debido a su antigüedad.

Comenzaron a subir los peldaños hasta el segundo piso sin mediar palabra entre ellos. Por suerte para todos Antonio vivía en un segundo piso. Así que el subir escaleras no se les haría tan pesado después de todo.

Cada piso constaba de dos viviendas que lindaban la una con la otra a pesar de tener las puertas una a cada lado de la escalera.

Antonio pagaba un alquiler a medias con Lovino y ahora también con el recién nuevo inquilino. Entraron en la pequeña entrada del piso. A simple vista parecía muy espacioso. El salón daba directo después de la entrada y a la izquierda un arco de madera conducía a la cocina y justo a la derecha de este se encontraba el cuarto de baño.

El color anaranjado de las paredes creaba un ambiente acogedor y cálido que cobraba fuerza gracias al parqué del suelo.

A la derecha se encontraban las habitaciones. Feliciano divisó tres puertas blancas bastante separadas entre sí.

-La tuya es la que está en medio. Lovino y yo dormimos juntos en el dormitorio grande de la derecha. La habitación restante es para "invitados"…por si traemos amigos a casa.

-Acomódate mientras preparo algo para comer, que ya van a ser las tres y no he comido nada desde ayer…- Anunció Lovino, con una voz rasposa y malhumorada.

Feliciano avanzó por la estancia mientras un olor a canela le inundaba la pituitaria a medida que avanzaba por la sala.

Llegó a la puerta de la habitación y se dispuso a entrar. No era mucho más grande que su anterior habitación.

Una cama se encontraba establecida en el fondo del cuarto, pegada a la pared horizontal a la puerta donde también se hallaba una enorme ventana que permitía la entrada abundante de luz solar.

A su izquierda había un escritorio con un cactus pequeño y una silla de madera roja.

La habitación, a diferencia del salón, recogía una variedad de tonos fríos. Las paredes eran de un azul celeste muy pálido, mientras el suelo mantenía el parqué del salón.

Justo al lado del escritorio se hallaba la puerta marrón pálido de un armario empotrado.

Feliciano colocó la maleta sobre la mullida cama y se dispuso a abrir el armario.

Un fuerte olor a naftalina mezclado un tufo desagradable a humedad le golpeó el olfato como si de un puñetazo se tratara.

Decidió dejar las puertas del armario abiertas durante un rato para que éste se ventilara. Parecía que llevara años sin abrirse…

Lo inspeccionó, organizando mentalmente la distribución de su ropa en él. Una barra atravesaba horizontalmente el armario, cargada con perchas y un pequeño ambientador que había dejado de cumplir su función, y a ambos lados de ésta habían colocadas unas anchas estanterías de madera donde se colocaría la ropa y los zapatos.

No tardó demasiado en acomodar sus cosas en los estantes y de personalizar un poco la habitación con algún que otro póster de sus películas preferidas.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que llegaría a ocurrir todo eso. Además era la primera vez que salía de Italia y se sentía emocionado. Tenía ganas de ponerse a prueba y de exprimirse. Sacar su máximo potencial afrontando todo lo que se le avecinara y más.

Nada podría esta vez con él.

Mañana debería ir a realizar la entrevista si quería tener el puesto o de lo contrario su viaje y los esfuerzos de su hermano habrán sido en vano.

Un aroma a pollo proveniente de la cocina comenzaba a inundar poco a poco su cuarto. La comida ya estaba hecha y a Lovino no le gustaba esperar.

Antes de salir del cuarto echó un último vistazo a la habitación y sonrió ampliamente. Ahora ya nada podría salir mal…. Y no sabía lo equivocado que estaba.

Aquí viene otro Fanfic.

Siento que he perdido un poco, muuuucho, de práctica en esto. No sé si vosotros también lo notaréis…

La verdad es que me ha costado bastante de escribir estas ocho páginas… Supongo que será esa "dificultosa" forma de despegar que nos abraza a todos cuando nos ponemos aquí otra vez después de mucho.

En fin, lo de siempre, dejad vuestras opiniones, me da igual si son buenas o malas. Todo me sirve siempre que me ayuden a mejorar y responderé todas las que me sean posibles. Un abrazo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

A pesar del escozor que sentía en la punta del dedo tras haberse mordido la uña seguía insistiendo, con los dientes, en la zona sin cesar; todo a causa de los nervios y el café -que cada vez estaba más convencido que no debía haberse tomado- que le sirvió el español en la mañana, antes de salir del apartamento, para desayunar.

Esperaba sentado en un pequeño sillón de madera, establecido al lado de las escaleras del tercer piso, lugar que quedaba totalmente prohibido para los comensales, al que solo se podía acceder con el permiso del dueño del casi afamado restaurante.

El local le impresionó desmesuradamente, era muchísimo más grande de lo que se imaginaba y eso que solo había hecho un recorrido muy breve desde la entrada hasta dicho piso, sin poder iniciar una visita más intensa por zonas como la cocina u otras instalaciones...

La gama de tonos que cubría el lugar se extendía desde rojos aterciopelados hasta colores crema de combinación excelente con el blanco resplandeciente del mármol que vestía el suelo.

Los destellos dorados de las lámparas de araña también hacían su papel y daban al lugar un ambiente muy refinado, con ciertos toques antiguos que representaban perfectamente la profesionalidad y el lujo del local -un lugar donde no podía entrar cualquiera a comer-.

Las paredes de las habitaciones, por las que había pasado durante su pequeño recorrido hasta el lugar donde ahora permanecía sentado, estaban ocupadas por millones de lienzos donde se plasmaban unos cuadros paisajistas tenebrosos y románticos que hipnotizaban a quien quiera que pusiera el ojo en ellos. Sin embargo un montón de títulos y premios adornaban las paredes de la sala donde él se encontraba junto con una serie de fotografías en blanco y negro donde el marco que las bordeaba acaparaba más atención que las imágenes en sí.

A pesar del gran número que había, todas ellas perdían importancia al lado del único y enorme lienzo que se encontraba en el punto exacto de la sala que acaparaba el gran marco visual de cualquier visitante que entrara en la estancia.

En el lienzo se hallaba retratado un hombre de melena rubia y ojos azules, vestido de cocinero sujetando una cuchara de madera y un tenedor de oro formando una X en el centro de su pecho.

El realismo estaba muy bien conseguido debido a la gran cantidad de veladuras que debería de albergar.

A pesar de eso le llamó la atención la forma en la que se trató el hombro derecho del cocinero. Había como una especie de pegote muy poco tratado a diferencia del resto del lienzo, pintura directa que debía de cubrir algo.

El fino chirriar de la puerta que se encontraba a su le sacó de su examinador estado, cortando sus pensamientos como un segador corta los tallos del trigo con una guadaña.

De la pequeña sala salió un muchacho, no mucho más mayor que él, de melena rubia con destellos dorados y ojos tan azules como las profundidades del mar. Extrañamente se parecía muchísimo al hombre del cuadro que robó la atención de Feliciano durante unos largos minutos, solo que muchísimo más joven.

El muchacho recorrió la antesala con la mirada hasta topar con el joven italiano, quien se levantó del asiento ante el contacto visual sobre él.

Zarandeó la cabeza lanzando sus dorados cabellos hacia atrás, para evitar el constante roce de su cara con los mechones que parecían estorbarlo, y se acercó esbozando una amplia sonrisa maliciosa y extendiendo la mano a modo de saludo.

-¿Tú eres Feliciano?- Habló utilizando el inglés para la facilitar al italiano la entrevista, alzando las cejas, aparentando una superioridad molesta.

-Sí. Soy el hermano de Lovino…- Habló, estrechándole la mano, correspondiendo al saludo.

-Ajáh… Yo soy Francis. Francis Bonnefoy.- Se hizo a un lado, invitando al muchacho a pasar al pequeño despacho.

Feliciano avanzó por la sala hasta llegar a un escritorio de madera de roble. Frente al escritorio se encontraban dos sillas de cuero negro. Feliciano tomó asiento en una y esperó a que el francés se sentara al otro lado del mueble para iniciar la charla.

Suspiró hondo, intentando calmar sus nervios. Parecía una colegiala el día de su primera cita.

-Bien, Feliciano- Habló, deteniéndose en la silla que el mencionado tenía al lado, desobedeciendo a la predicción del italiano.- ¿Puedo llamarte Fel? ¡Claro que sí! –Se auto respondió antes de que Feliciano pudiera añadir nada. Acto seguido avanzó hacia un pequeño mueble bar situado a la derecha de la sala.- ¿Te apetece tomar algo?

-No, gracias.- Declinó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Claro que sí! Te serviré una copa de vino tinto.

El sonido de los cristales golpeando entre sí y el líquido derramándose en el interior de ambas copas inundó la sala. Un afrutado aroma, desprendido por el vino, reemplazó el perfume a vainilla característico de todo el restaurante.

El francés avanzó con ambas copas en la mano, tendió una al joven italiano antes de sentarse al otro lado del escritorio.

Ambos dieron un sorbo prolongado a la bebida antes de comenzar la charla. Parecían dos amigos que se volvían a reunir después de mucho tiempo sin tener contacto.

-Buen vino… -Felicitó Feliciano por inercia, ya que entendía de vinos lo mismo que un político de justicia.

-Gracias. Bueno...- El francés se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar.- Me ha dicho tu hermano que tú y él os "criasteis" en un mismo ambiente y que tenéis dotes culinarias muy similares.- Inició la entrevista con una voz ronca.

-Es cierto, mi abuelo nos enseñó a cocinar y a manejar los utensilios de la cocina.- El francés alzó las cejas, fingiendo estar impresionado.- A los ocho años manejábamos los cuchillos con la agilidad de un chef.

-Impresionante.- Alabó el francés con un cierto tono de burla, cruzándose de piernas y recargándose en el respaldo de la grandiosa silla acolchada de terciopelo.- La verdad es que tu hermano es uno de los poco que maneja a la perfección todos y cada uno de los utensilios… Además nos trajo algunas costumbres de su cocina que aquí desconocíamos. Ya sabes, esas pequeñeces que parecen tonterías pero que a la larga son de gran efectividad.

-Comprendo…

-En fin, al grano.- De un sorbo terminó su copa de vino y la posó suavemente sobre la mesa. Se enderezó en el asiento y cruzó ambos brazos sobre la mesa.- No sé si estarás al tanto de lo que se está cociendo aquí, en Francia.- Sonrió ante esa expresión que tan bien combinaba con la situación laboral que se discutía, auto felicitándose por ella.

-Algo así me han comentado… Sobre el ranking de restaurantes ¿Cierto?

-Completamente.- Se alzó del asiento y comenzó a rondar por la habitación. Poniendo nervioso al menor, quien cada vez tenía las manos más sudorosas.- Como comprenderás a mí me viene de perlas estar en ese exquisito ranking ya que conseguiríamos muchísimos más clientes y, por tanto, más ganancias… lo que también supone un aumento del sueldo de los trabajadores del _Beauvoir_. – Feliciano asintió, haciéndole entender que estaba siendo escuchado.- Tu hermano es un muy buen cocinero… ¡Sí! Hay de mejores, pero aquí él es uno de esos mejores.- hizo un pequeño parón para volver a aclararse la garganta.- Digamos que consigue hacer todos y cada uno de los platos que se le piden sin ningún problema.-Francis vagó por la sala hasta llegar a una de las tres gigantescas estanterías que ocupaban un cuarto de pared.- Cuando mencioné que iba a hacer un aumento de personal en seguida pensó en ti y me propuso hacerte una entrevista. Me dijo que estabais a un mismo nivel y, claro, no iba a rechazar algo tan bueno como eso, no crees?

-Claro, no sería nada lógico…

-Tenemos una competencia muy ruda…- Con el dedo recorrió las distintas hileras de libros que se alzaban ante él. Frunció el ceño y volteó hacia el menor.- Una competencia formada exclusivamente por dos malditos restaurantes… El _Doragon_, un restaurante de cocina japonesa presidido por Kiku Honda.-Habló con serenidad. Entonces su rostro se tornó oscuro y su mirada desprendía ira. Una ira que necesitaba ser liberada.- Y el _Herd Schwartz_… el mejor restaurante de comida alemana de toda Francia. -suspiró, tranquilizándose. Ya que se había puesto muy tenso en cuestión de segundos.

Feliciano frunció el ceño ante dicha reacción. El francés se dio cuenta de ello y rápidamente se enderezó y prosiguió su discurso.

- Tengo fe en tu hermano y confío en que su recomendación será buena. Por tanto creo que no me tengo que preocupar demasiado por mi puesto en el ranking. Con tu hermano conseguimos ponernos por delante del restaurante _Rode Papaver, _un restaurante holandés ya anclado en el pasado, y casi estamos cumpliendo el mismo plan con el _Doragon_… Por tanto espero que mis expectativas contigo estén en lo correcto y consigamos hacernos con el primer puesto lo antes posible.

-Haré todo lo posible porque eso se cumpla.- Francis soltó una risotada que resonó por toda la sala durante unos instantes.

-No quiero que hagas "todo lo posible"… quiero que hagas más de lo que puedes hacer. Pequeño.

* * *

Después de dos horas rellenando papeles y haciendo aclaraciones sobre el horario de trabajo, Feliciano salió del despacho de Francis con una sonrisa casi tan grande como la de un niño tras conseguir un dulce que ansiaba. Ya estaba dentro con el resto del equipo y lo mejor es que comenzaba ya el siguiente lunes a trabajar. Dentro de dos días exactamente.

No cabía dentro de su persona toda la felicidad que comenzaba a florecer en su interior.

Salió del restaurante dando brincos, una explosión de emociones estallaba dentro de él y necesitaba hacerlo fluir. Caminaba sin mirar por donde iba, cruzando los pasos de peatones sin fijarse en si algún coche atolondrado decidía saltarse algún semáforo. No existía la gente en ese instante. Solo él y su felicidad.

Entonces impactó contra alguien, por suerte ambos mantuvieron el equilibrio y ninguno se derrumbó en el suelo.

-¡LO SIENTO!- Exclamó el italiano, siguiendo su camino sin detenerse a formular una disculpa más elaborada.

-Anda con más cuidado.- Pronunció el muchacho esbelto contra quien impactó. Quien volteó rápidamente y mantuvo su mirada fija en el alegre muchacho, que parecía flotar en el aire con toda esa alegría contagiosa.

Feliciano siguió andando hasta topar con un kiosco, donde decidió adquirir algún paquete de golosinas. Sentía que se lo había ganado.

Caminaba, ahora ya más tranquilo, por las calles de París. Sin prisa alguna, sintiendo como la euforia se calmaba en su interior lentamente.

Paseando al ritmo de la ciudad que lo rodeaba, ahora sí. Sin hacerse notar demasiado.

Sentía que todos los engranajes encajaban unos con otros, todo iba tan fluido que parecía casi irreal. Incluso la brisa que le azotaba suavemente en la cara parecía estar hecha a propósito para el momento. Hecha para serenarlo y hacerle aterrizar en el mundo real de nuevo.

Al ser viernes las calles estaban a rebosar de gente y más aún a las diez de la mañana. Todo el mundo decidía salir a pasear, comprar o simplemente tomarse un café en una cafetería mientras se disfrutaba de una agradable conversación o de una buena lectura.

Divisó un banco solitario frente a un pequeño parque y pasó un largo rato sentado allí. Suspirando y contemplando aún con esa amplia sonrisa, que no desaparecía, lo bonito que era París. Lo bien que empezaban a ir las cosas… No sabía lo equivocado que estaba.

* * *

Impresionan lo extremos que pueden llegar a ser los cambios de temperatura en una cocina de restaurante, a pesar de lo espaciosa que esta pueda llegar a ser... Pasando de un frío ártico al abrasador calor desértico en cuestión de segundos, o mejor dicho pasos. Y estos cambios cobran muchísima más intensidad cuando las mesas están sin ninguna plaza vacante, ocupadas todas y cada una de ellas por comensales que esperan impacientes sus comandas.

El tiempo aprieta y las decisiones han de tomarse casi de forma instantánea, incluso las más difíciles, sin tiempo para meditar, ya que cada segundo cuenta.

La presión y el estrés, siempre acechantes, hacen que un cocinero se mantenga toda la jornada alerta, evitando a toda costa cometer algún error que degrade la imagen del restaurante. Y por error se entiende también "esa pequeña manchita de la salsa al roquefort que se ha quedado al borde del plato".

Nunca se sabe si detrás de algún comensal se oculta algún crítico que ha decidido ir de incógnito para evitar "mejores tratos" que faciliten una crítica positiva en el próximo artículo que publicará en el periódico o revista más solicitados del país.

Los cocineros recorren cientos de veces en menos de tres minutos todo el recinto de la cocina para realizar a cabo las comandas, que llueven de forma incesante. Sin dejarlos respirar ni un solo momento.

Cuando el restaurante alcanza la hora punta (Ocasión denominada en el _Beauvoir_ como "Las Cuatro Horas Infernales"),iniciada una vez el reloj marca las dos de la tarde, esta anterior situación multiplica los factores de estrés y presión de una forma exagerada. Convirtiendo la cocina en el auténtico infierno personal de cada cocinero.

Se tensa tanto el ambiente que los trabajadores deben andarse con cuidado de no cortarlo con los cuchillos.

El primer día de trabajo para el joven italiano era uno de esos días en que la jornada completa alcanzaba casi la situación vivida durante las Cuatro Horas Infernales.

Feliciano y Lovino trabajaban en una misma mesa de cocina, atendiendo los pedidos sobre pasta y carnes.

Quizá los roces entre ambos hermanos en la vida fuera de la cocina se desvanecían una vez dentro de ella… Porque ambos se fusionaban en un único ser capaz de realizar el trabajo de cuatro personas.

Su compenetración, diariamente trabajada desde la niñez, era notable y superior a la de cualquier pareja de cocina del restaurante.

Incluso el subchef, un inglés malhumorado que ocupaba el puesto de Francis cuando éste no estaba (Casi siempre), se sorprendía de vez en cuando con ellos. Factor que fomentaba su rabia hacia ambos muchachos, sometiéndolos a una presión mayor a la que ya estaban expuestos.

El español trabajaba junto a una belga alegre y sonriente, realizando los postres en la otra punta de la sala como si no hubiera un mañana.

Cada vez que la puerta de la sala se abría para dejar paso al camarero se escuchaba de fondo las más armoniosas composiciones de Chopin, músico al que Francis alababa por todo lo alto.

Por desgracia el local no disponía de ningún rinconcito en el que poder brindar a los comensales música en directo. Pero poco importaba. Eso no le quitaba ningún prestigio a la comida que, sin duda, era lo que más contaba.

El camarero entró en la cocina y disparó como una metralleta los platos que tres mesas habían pedido.

Un codazo sacó a Feliciano del trance en el que se había sumergido durante escasos minutos. Volteó la cabeza hacia Lovino, quien prestaba atención al trabajo que realizaba.

-No te encantes- Le riñó el mayor, sin mirarlo.- El mínimo fallo nos puede arrastrar al desastre.

Feliciano dejó de mirarlo y volvió a tomar consciencia de su trabajo. Sentía la presión recorrerle cada rincón de su cuerpo. Pero no iba a permitir que se apoderara de él.

La muchacha belga, Emma, pasó por el puesto de Feliciano. Tendiéndole a él y a Lovino los pequeños papeles amarillentos donde se había anotado el pedido que se les había asignado.

Feliciano observó a la muchacha quien le tendió el papel con una sonrisa, sin apenas poder detenerse.

"Pasta con salmón y alcaparras. Plato para dos comensales"

Soltó un profundo suspiro y sujetó la nota en un cable situado a la altura de su frente, con una especie de pinza. Así tenía los pedidos más "visibles"… En dos minutos había recibido Siete pedidos diferentes. Comenzó a elaborarlos uno a uno, cortando los ingredientes velozmente.

No tenía miedo a cortarse con los cuchillos. Sinceramente temía más manipular el fregadero que los utensilios de la cocina.

"_Solo sienten miedo aquellos que saben que van a cortarse mientras cocinan ¿Y vosotros no vais a cortaros, verdad?" _Su abuelo volvió a pasar por la puerta de los recuerdos que solía abrir él cada día.

Les costó trabajo, y algunos cortes, aprender a manipular los cuchillos sin miedo… pero, una vez lo lograron, se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que ayuda apartar el miedo en los momentos que ha de manejar las herramientas.

Terminó dos pedidos a la vez y llamó a Jeff, el camarero, para que fuera a recogerlos y llevarlos a sus respectivas mesas.

Alzó la vista y se dio cuenta de que la belga le miraba fijamente, con una media sonrisa soñadora.

La muchacha apartó los ojos ante el contacto con los del italiano mientras ensanchaba su encantadora sonrisa y sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

-Tsss! –Chistó su hermano.- Al trabajo.

Rebufó, exasperado. Volvió a mirarla antes de seguir cocinando, centrado en su mundo y olvidándose de todo aquello que lograba rodearlo. Absolutamente todo.

* * *

El reloj rozaba casi las nueve de la noche cuando todo el equipo de cocina salía del recinto para cambiar su turno a los trabajadores que atendían en el siguiente plazo.

Antonio recogió sus cosas y corrió al lado de Lovino, pasando un brazo por detrás del cuello del italiano y atrayéndolo hacia él.

-No pongas esa cara de mala leche, que ya hemos terminado la jornada.- Le animó el español.

-No me toques las narices, hoy hemos tenido un día agotador.- Habló, malhumorado, mientras se deshacía del agarre del español y lo alejaba de él con un empujón no muy brusco.- Huelo carne y salsa por todas partes. Me voy a hacer vegano, te lo juro…

-Mucha gente pedía pasta, también… -Añadió Feliciano, intentando entrar en la conversación sin mucho éxito.

-¡EH! Podríamos hacer noche de pizza y pelis- Propuso el español.- Hay una pizzería cerca del piso donde Lovino y yo pedimos siempre que hacemos noche de pelis.- Continuó mientras abría la puerta trasera del local para dejar salir a los hermanos.

-La verdad es que me apetece.- Comentó Lovino, con un tono bastante serio. Se frotó las manos varias veces, dándose calor. Por las noches siempre solía refrescar bastante.- Y podríamos ver de una vez "_Bestias Del Sur Salvaje_".

-No me parece mala idea.- Sonrió el español.

Feliciano alzó la vista y observó que al final del callejón, Emma, preparaba su antigua motocicleta- quizá de los años setenta- para poder marchar hacia su casa. Dejó salir un suspiro mientras sonreía bobamente.

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la salida del callejón, no sin que Antonio se fijara en el comportamiento de Feliciano. Ya le había visto así desde que se encontró con la belga en la mañana, antes de entrar al recinto. Entonces una idea fugaz surcó el cerebro del moreno y no tardó en actuar de acuerdo a ella.

-¡EMMA!- Gritó, alzando el brazo. Feliciano apartó la mirada de la motocicleta para centrarla en el español ¿Qué estaba haciendo?- ¡Eh! ¡Emmita!- Volvió a gritar, haciendo que la muchacha, esta vez, volteara hacia él. Le alzó el brazo devolviéndole el saludo.

-¿Se puede saber qué pretendes, Antonio? –Masculló Lovino, agarrando fuertemente al español por la manga del abrigo.

-Voy a invitarla a que se venga.- Respondió, actuando indiferente respecto los ánimos del italiano.- ¡EMMA! ¡ESPERA!- volvió a vocear, apurando el paso y dejando a ambos hermanos atrás.

-No tengo ganas de tener invitados en casa…- Lovino apuró el paso también mientras su mal humor aumentaba con cada grito del español.

-¡Ya verás qué bien lo vamos a pasar!- Lovino rodó los ojos ante el comentario.

Feliciano les siguió hasta la motocicleta de la muchacha, quien aguardaba con el casco entre las manos. Jugueteando con él para matar ese gusanillo que suele nacer cuando se espera a alguien durante muy poco tiempo.

-¿Os vais a casa?- Sonrió ella, iniciando la conversación una vez los tuvo delante.

-Sí- Habló el español antes de que Lovino pudiera responder de malas formas y chafara el plan.- Vamos a por unas pizzas al "_Gondolero_" para hacer noche de pizza y pelis.

-Suena bien.- Asintió ella, reforzando su sonrisa para que pareciera lo más sincera posible.- Yo me iré ahora a casa a tumbarme, estoy agotada.

-¿No quieres apuntarte? Vamos a ver "_Bestias del sur salvaje_". –Añadió el español.

-Oh…- Un brillo alegre apareció en los ojos verdosos de la rubia. Sonrió varias veces y se colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja, desviando la mirada.- Pues… No, no sé…

-Venga, anímate. Lo pasaremos bien.- Añadió Feliciano, esta vez. Cosa que hizo voltear la cabeza a Lovino, quien por poco se parte el cuello haciendo eso.

-¿En serio? Bueno… está bien… Supongo que me quedaré un rato. –Se colocó el casco, tapando su ancha sonrisa.- ¿Dónde tengo que ir? ¿A la pizzería o a tu piso?

-Ves directamente a la pizzería y espéranos allí. Puedes ir pidiendo si quieres.- Respondió Antonio, comenzando a andar junto a Lovino y Feliciano.

-Estupendo ¿No queréis que os lleve a alguno?- Feliciano se detuvo, sintiendo como esa pregunta se inclinaba hacia él de forma indirecta. Volteó hacia la belga, quien desvió la mirada hacia el español ante el contacto con la del menor.- Tengo un casco más…

-Llévate a Feli si quieres, es su primer día y estará hecho polvo. –Antonio habló y volteó completamente, corriendo para poder alcanzar a Lovino, quien estaba a punto de doblar la esquina para encaminarse a la pizzería.

Feliciano se acercó al vehículo y tomó el casco que la muchacha le tendió.

Se ajustó el artilugio a su cabeza y de un impulso subió al asiento trasero de la motocicleta.

Volteó un poco, intentando encontrar un sitio donde sujetarse para no perder el equilibrio, pero no encontró nada que le valiera. Así que posó suavemente las manos en sus muslos, muy cerca de la cintura de la belga, quien no tardó en arrancar el motor y cruzar lo poco que quedaba de callejón hasta la calzada.

Hizo sonar el claxon dos veces cuando pasó de largo a Lovino y al español. Feliciano no pudo evitar reír.

Cruzaban las calles velozmente, esquivando coches y otras motos.

La belga era una excelente conductora, tomaba las cuervas muy suavemente y su forma de frenar era casi igual de sutil.

El viento golpeaba los cabellos que salían por debajo del casco, haciendo que algunos acariciaran la cara del muchacho italiano, embriagándose con su textura polvorienta por la harina y un suave aroma a colonia de Papaya.

El trayecto se le hizo bastante corto en comparación a cuando se dirigen al trabajo andando. Llegaron a la pizzería mucho antes que Antonio y Lovino.

El italiano bajó del asiento junto a la belga, quien se quitó el casco y se encaminó al local.

-¿Pedimos ya? –Propuso ella. Feliciano asintió.

-Sí… Emmm… ¿Cuánto cuestan las pizzas? Creo que tengo algo suelto.- Rebuscó entre sus bolsillos apresuradamente. Rezando por llevar algo de dinero encima.

-Tranquilo.- Susurró ella, haciéndolo frenar.- Invito yo esta vez.

-¿Qué? No, no voy a dejarte pagar las dos pizzas.- Rió el italiano, insistiendo.

-Nah, no te preocupes.- Volvió ella, aún más insistente.- Ya me invitarás a un batido o algo otro día.

Feliciano la miró, sonriente. Le estaba proponiendo otra cita, pero a solas. Se dejó dominar y sacó las manos de sus bolsillos, dejando que la belga le invitara.

-¿Cuál quieres? Yo creo que me voy a pillar una cuatro quesos.- Preguntó mientras contemplaba la gran pancarta, con las diferentes pizzas anunciadas, sobre el mostrador.

-Creo que pediré lo mismo.

-¿Te gusta la cuatro quesos? –Volteó a mirarlo, sin soltar su sonrisa tan característica.

-Me encanta el queso.- Ella rió fuertemente.

-A mi también. Me enloquece.- Le dio un suave golpe en el hombro.

No tardaron demasiado en ordenar el pedido y se sentaron en una mesa a esperar a Antonio y Lovino.

Solo bastaron cinco minutos para que apareciera el joven español con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Saludó a ambos y se acercó a pedir su pedido y el de Lovino.

Acto seguido se fue a sentar con la belga y el italiano.

-Lovi se ha quedado en casa… me ha puesto la excusa de que quiere ducharse y "estar tranquilo durante unos minutos".

-Sí, eso suena muy Lovino… -Sonrió melancólico el italiano.- Hoy nos han machacado.

-Pues es solo el principio. En verdad ha sido un día bastante tranquilo a pesar haber estado a jornada completa en las Cuatro Horas Infernales…- La belga habló, apoyando el codo sobre la mesa y sujetándose la cabeza con la mano.

-La verdad es que sí…- Apoyó el español.- Eso o que quizá esta vez han pedido más pasta y carnes de lo habitual.

-Creo que ha sido eso… -Feliciano habló en un suspiro.- Bueno, sea lo que sea… tengo que tomármelo con ganas. Habrá días más difíciles.

-Y tanto, ese es el espíritu.-Sonrió el español.

Quince minutos después pudieron recoger las pizzas y marcharse hasta el piso del español. La belga consiguió encontrar aparcamiento justo en frente del portal. Subieron a pié hasta el piso correspondiente y abrieron la puerta.

-¡Lovi! ¡Ya estamos en casa!

Se dirigieron al salón cargados con las pizzas y las depositaron sobre la mesita de café que había frente al sofá.

El español fue a sacar unos platos y la bebida mientras Feliciano se cambiaba por una ropa más cómoda en su habitación.

Cuando estuvieron todos reunidos comenzaron a ver la película mientras tomaban la pizza; Feliciano y Emma sentados en un sofá y Lovino y Antonio en otro.

La película avanzaba, era entretenida y muy curiosa. Parecía un documental de algo que había sucedido… La niña interpretaba muy bien su papel.

Feliciano acabó su media pizza que compartía con la belga y se cruzó de brazos, sin perder ni un segundo del film.

Descruzó los brazos y se colocó en una posición más cómoda en el sillón.

Apartó la mirada del televisor cuando la película comenzó a tornarse un poco lenta. Antonio se había dormido y Lovino estaba a punto de ir por el mismo camino.

Emma miraba fijamente la pantalla, sin despegar ojo.

Sonrió de medio lado y volvió a centrarse en la película, ya había recuperado el ritmo del principio otra vez.

Entonces sintió un contacto cálido tomarlo de la mano suavemente. Observó por el rabillo del ojo y comprobó que era la mano de Emma quien le sujetaba. Alzó la vista y la vio mordiéndose el labio inferior, quizá temerosa por no saber si él iba a corresponder.

No tardó demasiado en atrapar los dedos de la muchacha con los suyos y sostenerla fuertemente.

Volvió a mirarla y ella sonreía ampliamente, mirando fijamente la pantalla.

A partir de la primera media hora perdieron el hilo de la película ya que toda su atención la acaparaban los roces de sus manos.

Feliciano sentía ese suave pero a la vez intenso cosquilleo recorrerle el estómago hasta impactar en su pecho, expandiendo una sensación de calor reconfortante.

Cuando la película terminó Lovino apagó el televisor y se marchó a su habitación.

Emma miró el reloj y se asustó al comprobar la hora.

-Dios, es súper tarde.- Dijo mientras recogía su abrigo y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-¿No quieres quedarte?- Preguntó el menor, acompañándola a la entrada.

-No, no puedo... quizá en otra ocasión.- Se colocó la chaqueta mientras guardaba silencio. Volteó hacia el italiano y sonrió levemente.- Además, aún es muy pronto para eso.

Feliciano tardó en descifrar la indirecta. Se ruborizó mientras sonreía y desviaba el rostro, ocultando su rojez. Emma aprovechó esa oportunidad para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches.-Le susurró al oído.

Avanzó escaleras abajo, dejando al joven muchacho en la entrada del piso, sonriendo y con cierto bulto en el pantalón. Zarandeó la cabeza, como si eso fuera a bajar ese hinchazón y se metió en el piso. Deseando volverla a ver pronto.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todos volvían a prepararse para una jornada intensiva en la cocina… seguro que ese día iba a ser peor que el anterior.

Feliciano y Lovino se abotonaban el uniforme de cocinero mientras intentaban mantenerse en pie a las nueve menos cuarto de la mañana. Sobre todo Feliciano, a quien parece ser que aguardó toda la noche la visita de Morfeo… quien no apareció.

Francis abrió la puerta que conectaba la cocina con el salón.

Estaba completamente vacío… pero lo que realmente captó la atención de todos los trabajadores fue la cara de haber dormido con preocupaciones que llevaba Francis.

Se subió a un taburete, para que sus palabras llegaran a todos y cada uno de sus empleados correctamente. Se aclaró la garganta y, sin rodeos, lanzó el mensaje.

-Dentro de dos días van a venir los Beilschmidt al restaurante.- Hizo una pausa prolongada para que todo el mundo asimilara y digiriera lo que acababa de soltar.- Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer.

Acto seguido bajó del taburete y salió de la sala, enfurecido.

De la misma forma que el veneno de una serpiente acelera la coagulación de la sangre, el ambiente se tensó tanto que se tornó sólido.

* * *

**_Hola, hola… después de tanto tiempo decidí actualizar, mejorando algunos aspectos que creía haber perdido después de Lass Mich Rein… _**

**_En fin, dejémonos de chorradas._**

**_El próximo capítulo estará BASTANTE cargado y será, pues, cuando empiece lo bueno de verdad. Estad atentos porque no creo que me demore tanto en publicarlo como hice ahora… dos meses casi, creo que me he superado a mí misma. _**

**_En fin, dejad reviews diciendo vuestras opiniones. Una escritora con reviews es una escritora feliz (Y ya sabéis lo mucho que ayudan)._**


End file.
